Boondock Saints
by Dillon Elliott
Summary: A kid makes new friends in a weird way. Later, he wonders if he can turn one of those friends into more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Dillon was packing up his stuff with his Mom, glad she got a divorce with his Dad. He hated the way his Dad talked to his Mom. He was always saying mean stuff to her, then told her he was sorry.**

**This time it didn't work. Dillon's Mom was starting to get fed up with the way he was. Once they finished packing there stuff, they called one of their friends that owned a moving truck. When it got here, they put all of there stuff in the back and took off.**

**Dillon looked over to his Mom and asked, "Where are we moving to again?" She looked over at Dillon, replying, "Boston," and she smiled. Dillon looked out the window, smiling. He has always wanted to move to Boston.**

**A few hours later, they arrived at Boston. The truck stopped one they reached their new house. Dillon got out of the truck and helped move the stuff inside. Once he walked inside, he went upstairs into his room and took his backpack off.**

"**Wow. This place is great," he said with a smile. He went back outside, helping bring the rest of the stuff inside the house. When they were done unpacking everything, Dillon sat down on the couch in the living room while his Mom went to fix something to eat.**

**Dillon stood up and went towards the door, looking over to his Mom, saying, "I'm gonna go outside, okay?" She looked at him,smiling, "Alright. Don't be gone too long, though."**

**He walked outside and started walking around, looking at everything. "I like it here," he said, smiling. He turned around, thinking that someone was following him. He continued walking, looking down an alley, then someone pushed him.**

**Dillon looked up, seeing three guys. "Hey, what's your problem, man?" The three kids didn't answer him. They started punching him, and one of the kids pushed Dillon and he fell to the ground.**

**The tree of them started kicking him in the stomach and punching him in the face. Dillon heard someone yelling at the kids, "'Ey! Leave 'im alone!" The kids didn't listen, then he heard a girl yelling at the kids, "Leave him alone!"**

**The guy pushed one the kids away, yelling again, "Aye! I said scram!" The kids finally ran away and the guy picked the kid up. "We need ta get 'im to tha mansion."**


	2. Chapter 2

Dillon woke up in a mansion. He didn't know where he was, and he didn't know who the

people were that were staring at him. "'Ey, how are ye feelin'? I'm Connor," one person said. "Where am I?" Dillon asked while looking around.

"Yer in me mansion," Connor replied. Dillon tried to sit up, but a girl stopped him from moving. "You need to rest," she said. "I'm Abigial, by the way. What's your name?"

Dillon held his aching head, replying, "My name's Dillon." Another person started speaking. "Hi, Dillon. I'm Rebecca. This is my sister, Emily," she pointed over at another women.

Dillon continued looking around and sighed, holding his bruised stomach. "Do you guys have any pain killers?" He asked. "Yeah," Emily said, standing up. She went to go get the pain killers.

"Why'd those kids beat ya up?" Connor said. "I don't know. Probably because they wanted my money. I didn't have much, though."

"Yeah, well, this is Boston. They'll take what they can," said Abigail. Emily came back with a glass of water and two pain killers. "Here, take these."

Dillon took the pain killers, put them in his mouth and took a sip of his water. "Thanks," Dillon said. "You're welcome," Emily said with a warm smile.

Dillon looked over at Connor. "Thanks for saving me," he said, looking over at Abigail, "you, too," Dillon said, smiling. Connor looked back at him saying, "You're welcome, Dillon."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Abigail said, looking away from him to hide her blush. Dillon tried to sit up, but then heard Rebecca speaking, "Hey, you stay laying down."

Connor laughed, "Ye better listen to 'er. She's in full momma bear mode." Dillon chuckled, coughing slightly and lied back down, "Alright."

He sighed, looking around. He checked his phone when he felt it vibrate. It was his Mom texting him saying, "Where the hell are you?!" He replied back saying, "I'm at a friend's house, Mom. I'll be back tomorrow. Well... I think."

He put his phone back in his pocket and smiled over at Abigail. She looked back at him and sighed, "I have to go," she said sadly. She stood up and started walking towards the door. Dillon sighed, "Alright. Guess I'll see you later."

She smiled at him as she walked out the door. Dillon's shoulders dropped once she left, and he frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail started walking down to a house where she had to get an item for her boss. Once she

reached the house, she opened the door and went inside. While she was searching for the item, Dillon was talking to Connor.

Dillon looked over at Connor. "Do you think she'll come back, Connor?" Dillon asked.

Connor sighed, looking down, replying, "I don' know."

Dillon sighed, also looking down. Meanwhile, Abigail was still looking for the item. Ten minutes past and she finally found it. Then, a gun was fired. Abby snapped her head up as glass started falling. She curled up into a ball.

Dillon heard the gunshot and looked over at Connor. "Did you hear that?"

Connor looked at the door then back at Dillon. "Aye. I did."

Connor stood up and ran outside to where he heard the gunshot. He found Abby inside a house and he went inside. "What tha hell are ye doin'?!" he yelled.

Abby looked at Connor. "Where'd you come from?"

Connor started running with Abby, replying, "Me ma's vagina!"

They got to the house about ten minutes later. They hurried inside. Abby sat on the couch beside Dillon and started picking the glass out of her legs and arms. She went into the bathroom to continue. Rebecca went into the bathroom with her.

"You need to go to the hospital," Rebecca said worriedly.

"No. I'm fine," Abby replied.

"No you're not. You have glass _everywhere,_ Abigail."

"If I can survive from gunshots and a bunch of other stuff, then I can survive from this," Abby said, looking up at her.

"Fine." Rebecca went back into the living room.

Dillon looked over to where the bathroom was. "I hope she'll be fine," he said.

"Yeah, me too," Rebecca said, looking down sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dillon woke up after going to sleep. He looked around to see if Abby was around and he saw her laying on the couch with her eyes open. "Hey," Dillon said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him. "Hey."

"How are you feelin'?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'll be fine tomorrow. What about you?" she asked, also sitting up.

He looked away so she couldn't tell he was lying. "..I'm fine."

She sighed, knowing that he was lying, but didn't say anything. Dillon looked around, then lied back down. "I'm going back to sleep," he said.

"Yeah, I think I will too," Abby said, laying back down, closing her eyes.

They both fell asleep minutes later. Dillon woke up the next day. He sat up, not feeling any pain. He looked around making sure no one was around, then he started walking towards the door. "Where do ye think yer goin'?"

Dillon turned around and saw Connor. "Um.. I was gonna go back home."

"Are ye feelin' better?" Connor said.

Dillon nodded. "Yeah. A lot better."

Connor nodded back, walking towards him. "I'll walk ye home."

Dillon chuckled. "I can walk myself home."

"Ye might get hurt again," he said, opening the door. "Becca will get mad at me if ye get hurt."

He sighed. "Okay. Fine." He walked out the house with Connor.

A few minutes later, they both smelt smoke. Dillon looked up, seeing that something was on fire. Connor and Dillon ran over to where the smoke was coming from. Once they reached the spot, Dillon's eyes widened.

Connor looked over at Dillon. "Ye act like ye know this place.." he said.

"I do.. That's my house!" Dillon ran up to his house.

Connor pulled him back. "It's gone," he said.

"No! My Mom's in there!" He tried to get loose from Connor's grip, but he couldn't.

Once the house collapsed, Dillon fell to his knees, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He shook his head, looking down. "No..."


	5. Chapter 5

Connor helped Dillon up off the ground. They watched the house burn down. Dillon wiped his teary eyes. "C'mon. Let's get ye ta tha mansion," Connor said in a low voice.

Dillon just stood there, not doing or saying anything. Connor sighed, "I'm sorry that happened, but we gotta get ye to tha mansion."

"I've got nowhere to live now," Dillon said sadly.

"We can figure out how ta get ye a place when we get ta tha mansion," Connor replied.

Dillon finally started walking back to the mansion. Dillon rubbed his eyes again, wiping a tear away that fell. Connor looked over at him, not knowing what to say. They continued walking. Connor wished he had something to say to him.

"I know what it's like ta lose someone ye love," Connor finally said.

Dillon didn't reply, he just kept walking. "What's the point in living?"

Connor quickly looked at him, eyes slightly widened. "Don' say tha'. You have lots o' stuff ta live for."

"Like what?" Dillon said, looking up at Connor.

"Abby," Connor said, smirking.

Dillon looked away, hiding a blush. "What do you mean?"

"Aye. I've seen tha way ya look at 'er. Ye like 'er." He laughed slightly.

"What? N-no I don't.." He scratched the side of his face.

"Yes ye do. I know ye do. Ye got other stuff to live for, too. Like Rebecca. She cares about ye. And so do I. Yer like a family member ta us."

Dillon looked over at him, smiling slightly. "Really?"

He nodded. "O' course."

They finally reached the mansion and walked inside. Dillon walked over to the couch to sit down. Connor sat on the couch in front of him, then Rebecca walked in. "What's Dillon still doing here?" She said, confused.

Connor looked over at her, sighing. "'is house got burnt down. 'is Mom was in it too."

Dillon looked down. Rebecca sat beside him and rubbed his back. "Aww. It's alright, sweetie," she said, frowning.

Dillon started getting choked up. "I-I could've saved her."

"No ye couldn't have, lad," Connor said.

"Yes, I could have. I should've never left. If I hadn't left, then the house wouldn't have been burnt down," he said, putting his head in his hands.

"Ye don' know tha'. Ye could've been burnt with it," he said, getting up to sit with him and Rebecca.

Dillon didn't say anything after that. He just lied down, falling to sleep slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up the next day, seeing Rebecca and Connor still sitting on the couch with him, asleep. He sat up slowly, looking around. He got up to go to get a drink, wondering where Abigail was. He got a drink and took a sip, putting it down. He walked back into the living room and sat down. He sighed, looking down. Connor started to wake up. Dillon looked over at Connor, saying, "I hope I didn't wake you up."

Connor shook his his. "No. Ye didn'," he replied, smiling slightly. "So... how do ye feel?"

Dillon sighed, looking down, shaking his head. "Not good at all," he said.

Connor nodded, looking down. "Everythin's gonna be fine, Dillon," he said in a low voice.

Dillon got up again, walking around the house. He ran into Abigail while he was walking upstairs. "Sorry," Dillon said, smiling

"No... It's okay," Abigail said, looking down, blushing.

Dillon looked around, clearing his throat. "So... Is there anything to do here?" Dillon asked, continuing to look around.

She nodded, still staring at the ground. "Yeah. There's some games downstairs. Arcade games, air hockey, and other stuff. I'm not good at arcade games, though."

"Oh. Well, we can play air hockey if you want," he said, smiling.

She smiled, nodding again. "Sure. I'll take you downstairs," she said, walking over to the door leading downstairs. She opened the door, walking down the stairs.

Dillon looked around, eyes slightly widened. "Wow," he said looking around. "This is a big basement."

Abigail nodded, looking over at the air hockey table. "There it is."

They walked over to it. Dillon grabbed the hockey puck thing, putting it in the middle of the table. "Who goes first?"

"I guess I will." She smacked the hockey puck and it went into the hole.

"Wow... You're good." He chuckled, taking it out of the hole, putting it back into the middle of the table.

He hit the puck, then she hit it, then he it it and it went into the hole. "It's a tie," Dillon said, laughing.

She took the puck out, putting it back in the middle. She hit the puck hard, making it do a zigzag. Dillon reflected it. She smashed her finger trying to keep it from getting into the hole. "You okay?" Dillon asked.

She nodded, sucking her finger. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"You sure?" He looked over at her thumb.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's just continue the game," she said, looking at the puck.

He nodded, sending the puck to her side. She sent it back, making it do a zigzag again. He tried to block it, but it went into the hole. He sighed, pulling it out. "Two to one," she said, laughing.

"Oh, be quiet," he said jokingly. "I'm gonna win this time." He sent the puck to her side, making it do a zigzag like she did.

She sent it back, then he did, then she did again, then he did again. Dillon finally got it into the hole, smiling.

"Told you I would." He laughed.

She pulled out the puck, smirking at him. "You won't get it this time."

"Yes I will. How about this? The next person that gets it, they win," he said, smiling at her.

"You're on." She put the puck down, sending it to his side. He sent it back, then she did. They kept sending it back for about two minutes, then she got it into his side. She raised her hands in victory. "Yes!"

Dillon chuckled, shaking his head. He tried coming up with a lie. "I wasn't ready..."

"Yeah, whatever." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He sighed, looking down. "It was worth a try..." He looked at her. "Next time, I'm gonna when."

"Oh? Is that a threat?" She looked up at him.

He shook his head. "No. It's a promise," he said with a smile.

"Alright." She laughed, then started heading back upstairs with him.


End file.
